Violette
What are you doing? You're breaking your game! Well, actually, maybe you should break your game."'' "WILLIAM!!!" William's Mom, Violette is the main protagonist of the videos on the violette1st channel. About Violette is William's mother, and usually, films the events of the series. She is concerned about William's behaviors and addiction to his Xbox games. However, she doesn't take any action to stop William from doing something destructive. Violette1st usually films William's freakouts, in addition to drama in the family. She also has a second channel violette2nd which she uses to film the family vlogs. Trivia -It's confirmed that Violette is her real name as mentioned by Bill IN "KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW." -She had threatened a divorce to Bill in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!" and in DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE), some fans speculate that this could happen later in the series. -In "WILLIAM'S WALMART SHELF ASSEMBLING DISASTER!!!", it is mentioned by Violette that William has Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD). Special Moments Violette has been shown to enjoy having certain special moments/nights. According to her, she arranges these moments to make memories. Here are her special arranged nights and moments which are all gone wrong due to William, Bill, and Andy's actions.: * WILLIAM AND BILL FACE OFF IN A DONUT RAGE!!! * WILLIAM'S DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW FREAK-OUT!!! * DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH!!! * WILLIAM'S MALL CLOTHES SHOPPING FREAK-OUT!!! * WILLIAM SHOOTS THE TV!!! * WILLIAM AND ANDY IN THE WAR OF THE PEEPS!!! Fan Reputation Violette has been getting a lot of hate lately due to her screaming, which fans have described as several things, from "cancer" to "ear rape",the way she gets insulted by the littlest things, and how she always babies William. Her peak of the hate was a 2 way tie between selling William's Xbox in MOM AUCTION'S SON'S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!! and when she lost it over a fan mail video and threw things out the window in MOM GOES PSYCHO AND THROWS CLOTHES OFF ROOF!!!. Quotes * "WILLIAM!!!!!!" (said almost every episode) * "I'm not 100 years old, stop that!" * "You wanna divorce, I swear!" * "WILLIAM YOU FRICKEN JERK!!!!!!!!!!! * "FRICKEN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" * "GET TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU FRICKEN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "OH MY GOSH WILLIAM NO!!!!" * "YOU'RE NOT GETTING A BIG MAC!!!!" * "I'm selling it! I'm selling it! I'm selling it!" * "It's too late" * "William Get real! Get real! You're not starving to death!" * "You guys need to agree on one place, BECAUSE IF I MISS MY SHOW I'M NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!" * "'Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub.' So I guess I'm a scrub?" * "I want you to go to school, you can't stay home because is your birthday. I'm sorry, this is not how it works, schools do not shut down for birthdays, schools do not shut for birthdays." * "I will take away your other Xbox" * "I will turn the Internet off!" * "Excuse me?!" * "You are not my boss! You are not my boss! DO YOU GET ME ON THAT ONE?! Nobody's my boss!" * "Gimme the keys you frigging jerk! It is not your decision if I go out in my vehicle." * "Andy, oh my gosh!" * "I'm done" * "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" * "YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA GET THE LITTLE BIG MAC, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GET ONE WITH A VEGETABLE AND A WATER!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" * "It's done, son!" * "You know what? We are going to church, and WE ARE GONNA LIKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!" * "Because it says.... Homework" *"WILLIIAAAAAAAMMM!!!!! YOU FREAKIN IDIOOOOOOT!!! WHAT A FRICKIN JERK!!! WHAT A JERK!" *"This is my special donut moment." *"WIIIIILLLLLL I SAID TO EAT IT SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" *"Do you realize you exposed this poor little child to the gambling website?!" *"I'm gonna have to declare William the winner if you don't pick a number." *"THATS ALL YOU GET!! THATS ALL YOU DESERVE!!!" *"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE WORDS!!!!" *"William, you can't text Rotten Rebecca!" *"I don't like it when you say those words, the A double S word, don't talk like that! *"BOYS! TRADE THE PHONES!" *"WILLIAM!!!! '''HANG UP!!!!!!!!!!!" *"HAPPY SONS DAY!" *"Look at my new fidget spinner!" *"You deceived me. You lead me to believe you were getting a baby Big Mac." *"Oh, just get in the house, big baby!" (After William retrieved his Xbox after shattering the window) *"BILL,YOU'D BETTER GET OUT HERE! BILL WHERE ARE YOU?!! BILL!! Your son, is doing something to the car!!!" (Alerting Bill before William burns the car interior) *"Stop throwing rocks at the car, the damage is done!" *"Come on!" *"William! That woman is crazy!!" Gallery Viol.png violetteonroof.png|Violette on roof Should Violette Divorce Bill And Get A Better Husband? Yes! No. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters hated by fans